Feliz y Dulce Navidad
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Porque la navidad, puede ser feliz y dulce... de diferentes maneras, y no siempre muy gratas SeverursxHarry


ADVERTENCIA:

Muerte de un personaje

Antropofagia

Mpreg (solo la mension de esto)

Imagenes fuertes

TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE CORAZON O ESTOMAGO SENSIBLE, POR FAVOR PASAR DE LARGO.

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Esta historia pertence a la triada de Terror Navideño, y es la segunda luego de ''La Ultima Cena''

_**Feliz y Dulce Navidad.**_

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Una simple y solitaria lagrima, que escondía muchos significados.

Una tierna gota cristalina que fue a parar al viscoso liquido que revolvía.

Pero no era de tristeza. Oh, no.

Era de pura alegría.

¡Estaba feliz!

Y, ¿por qué no estarlo?

La mañana anterior, el 24 de Diciembre, le habían dado una maravillosa noticia.

Estaba encantado, ¡feliz! Loco por darle las buenas nuevas a su esposo.

Se pondría tan feliz...

O al menos eso es lo que pensó cuando, no aguantando la emoción, se apareció directo en su oficina para decirle.

Otra lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla al recordar, con un profundo dolor atravesando su corazón, que su esposo ya no era _solo suyo_.

Él ni siquiera noto que estaba allí, pero sus ojos cual esmeraldas siguieron todos los movimientos de su pareja.

Y antes de que le descubriera desapareció. Volvió a casa, impávido, sin expresión en el rostro, pero roto por dentro.

Recordó haberse preguntado varias veces un "¿por qué?" Que no llegaría.

Estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente. Su mente reviviendo la imagen y trabajando a mil por hora, algo haciendo 'crack' en su cerebro.

Su corazón hecho añicos.

Tarareando una canción mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, se acerco al horno y reviso que el ''pavo" estuviese bien. Casi listo.

Sonrió débilmente.

Se esmeraba en hacerle la mejor cena navideña a su pareja.

Porque lo amaba. Como a nada en este mundo.

Hecho un ojo a las decoraciones de la cocina. No eran muchas, pero eran agradables.

Volvió frente al fogón, limpiándose las lagrimas y siguiendo preparando el viscoso liquido, de tonalidades rojizas.

"Ha de ser por el tomate y los condimentos" piensa distraídamente, oliendo complacido la mezcla.

En la nevera tiene un vino especial enfriándose, la carne asada de pavo estaba casi lista y el estofado estaba al punto.

En la mesa ya estaba la pasta lista, una salsa boloñesa especial a un lado.

Los platos sobre la mesa, pero ni rastros de su esposo.

Pensó que, tal vez, se había retrasado en la oficina. Era un hombre preocupado por su futuro... _juntos_

Aunque... Su esposo no había ido a cenar la noche anterior, esperaba que esa noche, día de Navidad, se apareciese como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa, anunciándole que harían un viaje a las Bahamas, o tal vez con una cajita y en ella un precioso perro o gato.

Sonrió ilusionado, le gustaría mucho un viaje para des estresarse, o una mascota para que les hiciera compañía.

Apago el fogón, amaba cocinar al más puro estilo muggle, y sirvió el estofado en dos fuentes hondas.

Pedazos de carne roja cayeron, salpicándolo un poco el rojizo liquido.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y limpio las orillas de la fuente. Todo debía ser perfecto._Para los dos._

Llevo las fuentes a la mesa y lanzo un hechizo para mantener todo caliente, y otro más al horno para avisarle cuando estuviese listo el pavo.

Se quito el delantal y fue directo a su habitación, debía estar _perfecto_ para su esposo. Sonrió como tonto enamorado al imaginarse los negros ojos de su amado Severus observándole con amor.

Frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron en llamaradas verdes, furiosas y deseosas de arrastrar todo a su paso.

Las 11.

Las 11 y Severus ni señales de vida!

Choco el puño en la mesa, la magia chis porreó alrededor de las velas, avivando las llamas.

¿Quién se creía el profesor?

Más que molesto, el joven de revuelta melena negruzca se levanto de la mesa.

Camino hasta la chimenea, arrastrando la preciosa túnica verde botella que compro para esa ocasión especial, dispuesto a reñir a su marido por su irresponsabilidad.

¡Qué cosas!

Lanzo los polvos y pidió comunicarse a la oficina de Snape en San Mungo... Nada.

Lo intento nuevamente, esta vez en las mazmorras de Hogwarts... Nada.

Estaba por aparecerse allí, cuando las llamas chisporrearon y en ellas apareció el rostro del viejo director de Hogwarts.

Suspiro aliviado y pregunto por su esposo.

-Harry-dijo confundido el director, frunciendo el ceño-Severus no ha venido al colegio desde anoche, que volvió a casa

Sus palabras calaron hondo en la mente de Harry... No había... Vuelto?

-e... El aquí no llego profesor-balbuceo, empezando a hiperventilar

-Harry...-el anciano lo miro, cauteloso-estás seguro de ello?

-si-el joven frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer memoria-¿por qué...?

-Severus me llamo por la red Flú una vez llego-soltó, y a Harry le pareció que el hombre se revolvía, dispuesto a pasar por la chimenea-Harry estas bien?

El joven miro un punto sobre la chimenea, temblando levemente.

El estaba seguro de que Severus _no había vuelto a casa_.

El no...

Y sus ojos, que recorrían las fotografías de ambos, se posaron en un marco, que estaba manchado de algo extraño y a simple vista, pegajoso.

Alzo la mano y lo tomo. Paso un dedo y un estremecimiento le recorrieron de pies a cabezas.

-estoy bien, gracias profesor-dijo el chico, sin mirarle-acabo de recordar, me dolía la cabeza anoche y me acosté temprano, supongo no le oí llegar

-Harry...

-hasta luego-el moreno cortó la comunicación rápidamente y dirigió sus pasos apresurados a la cocina.

Se sentía mareado y confundido.

Un aluvión de imágenes llegaba a su cabeza.

Severus ni había llegado.

No.

Severus _si_ había llegado.

Pero...

Deslizo sus ojos por la decoración, sintiéndose aun mas mareado.

Los recuerdos avivándose en su mente.

El consultorio de Hermione... Los resultados de la prueba... La aparición en la oficina de Severus en Hogwarts y...

Un fuerte sollozo escapo de sus labios.

Severus.

_Su Severus_.

Con Malfoy. Severus y Draco.

_Juntos_

Y no precisamente hablando de las clases que impartía el rubio a los estudiantes de 1ero a 3er año.

Y luego...

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron y una sonrisa retorcida cruzo sus labios.

Claro. Eso fue lo que paso.

Una risa desquiciada escapo de sus labios, recordando haber invitado al rubio a su casa, dos horas antes de la hora de llegada de su Severus.

"Quería pedirte un favor" le había dicho Harry, nada más había llegado el rubio, limpiándose las manos en un delantal.

"Me gustaría que fueras el padrino de mi hijo" soltó, sonriendo dulcemente. La sorpresa del rubio fue casi tan exquisita como el grito de terror que escapo de sus labios, en el momento que el primer hechizo le golpeo.

"No tengo nada contra ti" había murmurado el moreno, amarrando al rubio en una silla "pero no dejare que arruines a mi familia"

Y el infierno se desato... Para el rubio.

El moreno tomo el cuchillo de cocina mas filoso que encontró, y empezó a despedazarlo. Los dedos, el ante brazo, el brazo, las piernas...

Todo. Con un hechizo para mantenerlo _vivo_, el de hermosos y enloquecidos ojos verdes abrió su vientre, sacando todos y cada uno de sus órganos.

Despacio.

Lento.

Con la confianza y profesionalidad que le daba el haber cocinado al estilo muggle toda su vida.

Disfrutando de los alaridos desesperados del rubio, rogando por su vida. La sangre pura del rubio deslizándose a todas partes, manchando el suelo y al mismo Harry.

El moreno se deslizo a las "guirnaldas" que había colocado en la cocina, comprobando que se trataban de los intestinos del rubio.

Otra risa, más suave y burlona escapo de sus labios.

Severus había llegado, como siempre, a la hora exacta, rumiando quien sabe que cosas.

Harry estaba en el baño, ahora lo recordaba, le escucho hablar con el viejo.

Sirvió la cena de Noche Buena, un halo rojizo y enloquecido cubriendo sus ojos y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

"Buenas noches, amor" había dicho, sirviéndole un pedazo de pastel de carne, acompañado de un espeso y aromático vino. _Muy especial._

El moreno mayor gruño y le hinco el diente a su plato, actitud muy contraria a sus refinados modos.

Estaba molesto. Harry sonrió imaginándose el porqué.

"Debo decirte algo, Severus" dijo, acariciando sus largos cabellos negros, con las manos aun medio rojizas "seremos padres" dijo, emocionado.

Pero su emoción se evaporo en el momento en que Severus se levanto y lo miro, furioso.

Nada feliz.

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer memoria sobre lo que paso después.

Severus lo había tomado de los brazos, zarandeándolo furioso. Ese no era su Severus. Su Severus se hubiera alegrado.

Pero su Severus dijo algo que le helo la sangre. "Tu también?" Había preguntado, y Harry cayó rápidamente en la cuenta de algo.

Algo de lo que se había percatado, extrañado, mientras cocinaba. _Draco también esperaba un hijo de Severus._

La sonrisa que apareció en sus labios había sorprendido a Severus, que le soltó, atemorizado, como nunca lo había estado.

La risa desquiciada del moreno le recordó vagamente al Lord Tenebroso, que reía enloquecido ante los gritos de las personas que torturaba.

"Soy el único que te dará un hijo, amor" había dicho, sonriendo dulcemente, y Severus se percato de algo que no había visto antes.

Harry estaba manchado de sangre.

De pies a cabeza, difuminada vagamente por alguna toalla que se habría pasado.

Pero estaba manchado de sangre.

"No te enojes conmigo" dijo inocentemente "el se metió donde no debía"

"¿De qué...?"

"Y pues, tu parecías disfrutarlo tanto devorándolo esta mañana, que creí que disfrutarías hacerlo... _literalmente_" y una sonrisa desquiciada broto de sus labios.

Severus observo horrorizado los restos del pastel de carne y la copa de vino vacía. Harry no... Harry no... O si?

"Te amo" susurro, acercándose a él "pero no puedo perdonarte, confiaba en ti y tu..."

"Piensa en nuestro hijo" había susurrado el pocionista, aterrado, temblando de pies a cabeza, temiéndose lo peor.

Siempre supo que Harry tenía un gran potencial para Lord Oscuro, pero que jamás había tenido motivos para dejarlo salir.

_Hasta ahora._

Y con dolor, Harry recordó su respuesta. "Es lo que hago" había murmurado, antes de lanzarle un Sectumsempra a su marido.

Lo observo desangrarse, frente a sus ojos. No sabía porque, pero quería ser indulgente con él.

Eso no ahorro, claro está, el haberlo destazado.

Le saco los ojos, le corto la lengua, abrió su vientre y saco todos y cada uno de los órganos y almaceno la sangre en una botella.

Harry llevo una mano a su vientre, que rugió hambriento. Sonrió dulcemente, observando una vez más la cocina.

Los sesos de Malfoy cruzando las paredes manchadas de sangre, uno que otro pedazo de hígado sirviendo como bolas de navidad, los dedos colgados como muérdago.

Salió de la cocina y se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, mirando el árbol de navidad.

Largos tajos de piel lo cruzaban, cuales guirnaldas y serpientes navideñas, con pedazos de carne decorándolo, lucecitas muggles alumbrándolo todo.

Y en la cima, en la punta, como una cruel burla de sus acciones, la cabeza de su amado Severus, con las cuencas vacías y los labios cocidos.

Se sirvió una copa de espeso vino, la dulce sangre de su amado, y la alzo, sonriendo desquiciado.

-por nosotros, amor-dijo-por mi pequeño James y por mi

Dio un pequeño trago y se dispuso a cenar.

Un dulce par de pulmones como pavo, rellenos exquisitamente. Un estofado hecho de pedazos de carne, los músculos despedazados de Severus, su higado, parte de su estomago.

La pasta italiana, al dente y exquisita, bañada en la salsa a la boloñesa hecha por el mismo: sangre coagulada, con trozos de corazón machacado y los ojos de su Severus y los de Draco como albóndigas.

Su estomago rugió de nuevo y sonrió, dispuesto a comer el banquete que había preparado.

Total. _Severus no iba a poder disfrutarlo._

Y mientras devoraba con verdadera gula sus manjares, exquisitamente cocinados por su misma mano, se pregunto a que sabrían sus amigos.

Una risa aun más desquiciada escapo de sus labios.

Esa definitivamente, fue una muy _feliz y dulce navidad._

Al menos para él.

-seremos muy felices, Jamie-susurro, acariciando su vientre, sentado frente al árbol, bebiendo lentamente de su vino, las llamas de la chimenea crepitando a su espalda-te gustaran mis amigos, _literalmente_

Y mientras las brazas se apagaban, y su rostro era iluminado por las lucecitas, sus ojos brillaron. Rojos como la sangre y desquiciados.

Si.

Una Feliz y Dulce navidad.

~Fin~

Espero que hos haya gustado *W*

FELIZ NAVIDAD

Iba a subirla mañana deeeemo hiba a salir asi que pus ._. me ahorre el retraso ;)

no olviden los RR


End file.
